Jyder Week: Firsts
by randomklainer
Summary: Best friends Jake and Ryder go on an awkward first date.


'Hey, so I was thinking – ' Ryder turned his body to look at Jake, who was sitting on the floor of Ryder's room. 'We should go on a date this weekend.'

'I'm sorry, what?' Ryder was confused; this was completely out of the blue.

'Well, it's just I'm gay, you're bi, we're both single. We may as well.'

Ryder returned his attention to his Xbox controller. His only acknowledgement of Jake's words was a huff of breath.

He felt a pillow whack into his side. He looked back over to see Jake watching him closely. 'Hello? Dude? Gonna answer me?'

Ryder forced himself to sit up on his bed. 'It's just – if that's the only reason you're suggesting it, then I'm not interested.'

'What do you mean?' Jake's frown lines were showing now, his confusion evident.

'Well, it's – I actually like you, Jake. But if you only went out with me because you didn't want to be single, I don't think I could handle it.'

Jake was shuffling across the floor towards him now. 'Wait, you – you mean, you have a crush on me?'

Ryder let his head drop, not wanting to make eye contact. 'Yea.'

When Jake spoke again, he sounded almost shy. 'So now would be a good time to admit I kinda have a thing for you too?'

'Yea, pretty sure it would be.' Neither of them said anything for several moments. 'So, did you have any plans for this date?'

'Umm, I was, I was thinking – I know this is kinda cheesy, but I thought we could go to Rinky Dinks.' Jake was scratching at the back of his neck. Why were they both suddenly so awkward around each other?

'The roller rink?' Jake just nodded in reply. 'Sounds awesome.'

Xxx

Jake insisted on driving Ryder to the date, even coming up to the front door to collect him. It made Ryder realise immediately how different this was gonna be from just hanging out as friends. Usually, Jake would just honk his horn and wait in the car.

'Hey,' Jake greeted in a hushed whisper. He held an arm out, which Ryder took, eyebrow raising at Jake's weirdness. When they reached the car, Jake held the door open for him. Ryder just smiled his thanks, at the same time hoping that the whole evening wouldn't be like this.

The drive was uncomfortable, with conversation between them awkward and stilted. Ryder didn't know what the hell was going on. Usually they talked easily, not even needing to really try. It was normally so effortless, and yet here they were discussing when they thought the snow was gonna clear.

He glanced over to Jake, wondering if he was noticing it too. Jake's expression was pinched, deep creases across his forehead. He had a tight grip on the steering wheel, knuckles showing white. He glanced over to Ryder, seeing him watching, before giving a forced smile. Yup, something was definitely off. Ryder hoped that Jake wasn't regretting this already.

When they made it inside, Jake insisted on paying. Ryder tried to protest, but he couldn't really find the words. How was he supposed to argue the point without offending Jake?

Ryder hadn't roller-skated for quite a few years, so when he first got out on the rink he was a little shaky. It didn't take too long before he'd mastered it though. But even still, Jake hung onto his elbow in an attempt to support him.

If Ryder was being honest, he was getting sick of Jake acting like this. He wasn't being himself, and it was really making it hard for Ryder to enjoy himself. Because it really didn't feel like Jake was having fun. He wasn't laughing and smiling like he usually did when they hung out. He was being so, so serious, and Ryder seriously couldn't handle it any longer.

He skated his way off the rink, Jake following, to find a quiet corner.

Jake was watching him with concerned eyes. 'What's wrong?'

Ryder heaved a sigh. 'I feel like we're trying too hard. It feels unnatural, and I just – I don't know how to act around you.' He knew he sounded defeated.

'I'm sorry. Shit, Ryder, I'm so, so sorry.' Jake was sounding a little panicked. 'This was a terrible idea. We never should have come. I can – I can take you home now if you like.'

Ryder gripped at his hands. 'No, no, I definitely don't want that. It's just, I really like our friendship, and I thought this would just be an extension of that. But you're acting like you're from the 50's.'

Jake managed a weak smile at that. 'You're right, I was being weird. It's just – I was – I was so nervous. I didn't want to mess this up.' His voice dropped at the end, his head lowering to stare at the floor.

'Hey, babe, look at me.' Jake lifted his head, hope in his eyes now. 'You're my best friend, Jake. I know how much of a douche you can be, and I still managed to fall for you. You don't need to worry.'

'Really?'

'Really.' Ryder detangled a hand from Jake's, using it to cup Jake's cheek. He leant forward slowly, giving Jake time to realise what was happening. And then finally, finally, their lips joined in a kiss. It was sweet and chaste. Ryder could feel the uncertainty of Jake's movements against his lips. As slowly as the kiss had started, Ryder pulled away; lips first, and then his hand.

Jake looked so peaceful; face calm and relaxed for the first time all night. The smile on his face was one of blissful happiness. His eyes blinked open slowly. 'Can we please just stay right here all night?' he asked, rolling closer to Ryder. Ryder shook his head. 'Why not?'

'Because,' he started backing slowly towards the rink, 'that way I wouldn't be able to beat you in a lap around the rink.' He turned at that, taking off as fast as he could.

'Oh, it's on,' he heard behind him.

The race quickly turned into the best of five, with Jake narrowly winning right at the end. They ended up leaning against the wall, and against each other, fighting for breath.

'Hey, do ya wanna learn a couple of spins?' Jake asked eventually. Ryder nodded his agreement before following him out to a clear space.

Jake showed him the footwork carefully, going over it slowly to give him a chance. He took Ryder's hand to twirl him, an attempt to guide him through the spin.

'Shit,' Ryder muttered as he stumbled over the first step, Jake having to tug him in close just to keep him upright.

'It was a good try though.' Ryder regretfully let Jake release him, positioning himself before he tried again. That time he nearly got it. They tried a few more times, with much laughter, until Ryder was stumbling over, actually falling to the floor. Jake fell with him, pulled down by his hand, and they ended up curled around each other, giggling.

Ryder forced his way to his feet, somehow managing to pull Jake after him. 'I think we should give up on this before I kill you.'

Jake smirked in response. 'That wouldn't be a very good end to the date.' He began to skate backwards, tugging Ryder after him.

Ryder felt himself pout in response. 'Is it really nearly over?'

'Nah,' Jake told him, 'I reckon we can do a few more laps. But only if you promise not to let me crash into anyone.'

Ryder pretended to huff a sigh, immediately following it with a laugh. Jake smiled in response, hand squeezing Ryder's.

When they were putting their shoes back on half an hour later, Jake suddenly leant across for a kiss. It caught Ryder by surprise, but he soon found himself smiling into it.

'So,' he asked once they'd pulled away, 'keen for another date next weekend?'


End file.
